This institutional training grant is for training in the field of behavior genetics. The goals of behavior genetics are to elucidate the genetic and environmental components that regulate individual differences for a multitude of complex normal and abnormal phenotypes. Using multidisciplinary approaches, the genetic basis of psychopathologies, personality disorders, as well as normal cognition and personality, can be investigated. The application of biometrical genetic techniques and the development of quantitative trait loci methods allows the mapping of genes that regulate complex polygenic traits. Information from such analyses, along with neurochemical, neuropharmacological, and molecular genetic studies, will provide an understanding of gene function related to behavior. The Institute for Behavioral Genetics (IBG) at the University of Colorado has actively pursued the goals of behavior genetics for over 30 years. Its faculty is distinguished and active in research. Major research projects are now in progress in both human and animal behavior genetics. Facilities are available for gene mapping studies in human, mouse and nematode models, behavioral and biochemical studies in mice and nematodes, and biometrical analyses. Funds are requested to support five predoctoral and two postdoctoral trainees. Predoctoral trainees receive doctorate degree from a cooperating academic unit and certification in behavior genetics. Academic requirements in the training program include training in behavior genetics, quantitative and biometrical genetics, theoretical and computer-based statistics, molecular genetics, responsible conduct of research, and courses on behavioral and clinical phenotypes. Additional requirements vary according to the degree granting academic unit. Research experience is an integral part of training. Training for postdoctoral trainees is tailored to the individual, but acquisition of competence in all areas of the predoctoral program, as well as active participation in supervised research is emphasized.